The Phenomenal nights
by Mr. Sinner
Summary: The Phenomenal one just cant bear his thirst for women and goes round the WWE locker room to have some P1 night stands... but he found somthing different in one of these women.
1. The Billion Dollar Princess

**Disclaimer** : **THIS FANFICTION IS NOT A REPRESENTATION OF ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN WWE AND HOW THEY BOOK THINGS. THIS IS JUST A FANTASY**. **I do not own any of the characters in the WWE.** **It Contains foul language and explicit sexual content, rated MA for Mature Adults.** **It also contains scenes of rape, if you get offended please don't read any further.**

So its 29th march 2017 afternoon in the wwe. We are just 4 days away from 'the ultimate thrill ride' wrestlemania 33 and a panel is going to decide the result of every match of wrestlemania which will later be fed to creatives to do the rest of the work. This panel include 5 of the major authority figures, that are, Vince McMahon, Kevin Dunn, Shane McMahon, Hunter (Triple H) and Stephanie McMahon.

So the meeting started at sharp 2 o'clock and vince started going through the matches one-by-one and every one presented their views and who they think should win.

Then Vince came to Shane VS AJ Styles match and said, "So many fans are not liking this match idea coz they think Shane is not a deserving opponent, but we all know there was no one else left for him, right?"

Hunter: *cough* Undertaker*cough* Samoa Joe*cough*Finn Balor*cough*

Vince: Are you saying something?

Hunter: oh nothing, just a bad throat, please continue.

Vince:Yeah... So lets move on to who we think should win. So to shock the fans and bookers we should have Shane winning the match but with a cheap shot, which will finally turn AJ face.

Shane: I like the idea of turning AJ face, but this also turns me a heel and maybe this will also renew our rivalry for the future which I think nobody wants, I think AJ is a great talent and he should win

Hunter: Yeah I think the same.

Dunn: Well I agree with mr. McMahon here. Shane should win.

So it all comes down to Stephanie.

Steph: Well I think Aj should finally turn face due to the crowd reaction, and I think Shane should win with a cheap shot to put him as the face.

HHH and Shane presented many arguements in favour of AJ but eventually they had no choice but to accept it, then the meeting went on untill every match is decided. Shane was handed the Job to tell AJ that he is going to lose at Mania.

Next day he went to AJ and told him everything that happened in the meeting.

Shane: I hope you understand, I tried everything to make you win but... sorry.

AJ: Yeah I understand, thanks for letting me know.

Shane leaves and AJ started talking to himself, "I expected this from Vince and Dunn, but Stephanie. That fucking whore, I should teach her a lesson."

Boiling with anger Styles go to Steph's office, bang open her door and start arguing with her.

AJ: So you think I am not a good enough talent to beat Shane, huh?

"What?" Said Stephanie who is shocked to suddenly see AJ in her office.

She is wearing a black dress stretched to her knees, which is also showing her cleavage and she was also wearing leg stockings and heels. As usual she had her hair down and she was not wearing any bra as her hard nipples were ready to tear that dress and come out of it. She was looking hot af, but not to AJ who was all red with anger.

She continued, "Oh, so shane told you about the meeting. Well, yeah, I did vote for him to win the match, so what are you going to do, kill me?"

"No... Worse," said AJ. He forcefully turn her around and grabbed both of her arms on her back, "I am going to fuck you."

Stephanie tried to force out of the situation but she can't and eventually she started shouting"Help!! Someone please help."

"Shout as much as you want we are the only ones in this building every one has left for Orlando for WrestleMania." Said AJ and pushed her head on the desk.

Realising she can't force out of the situation she started begging, "Please AJ don't do this, I'll let you win at WrestleMania. Just leave me."

"Oh its too late now." AJ now ripped the front of her dress completely. He tore her dress into two parts. With one he tied her arms and with other the legs.

Now Steph only had her stockings, heel and her black panty on. Now she was totally helpess after being tied.

AJ flipped her and grabbed her huge boob with one hand and back of her head with the other and pushed her towards himself and started kissing her. It was a long kiss and Steph was moaning for the the most part of it.

"You like that, huh?" asked AJ after the kiss

"Oh you are in deep trouble..." Steph warned AJ

Aj ignored her and removed her wet panty exposing her red and already destroyed pussy (Triple H had just banged her hard the previous night so it was all red). First he fingered into her vagina, then started licking it.

Steph: oohhhh uuuuuhh aj please stop.

Aj: I don't understand why you are overreacting, you have slept with many superstars in the past, I mean you were the most famous whore in the WWE. So what's different now?

Steph: that was my past I do not sleep with anyone now except my husband.

Aj: oh really... the previous month Seth was telling me about how he had a great night with you.

Steph: as I said that was my past...

Aj: whatever, get ready for the real ULTIMATE THRILL RIDE

He took out his big cock and first made her deep throat it. He forcefully pushed her cock in and out of her mouth.

"Yeah, you like that, huh! You bitch!"

Steph: Mmmmm...

He took it out and Steph started to cough.

Steph:Are you out of your fucking mind forcing that huge dick deep in my throat.

Aj: oh believe me its gonna get bigger.

And he inserted his dick in her pussy showing no remorse

Steph: ahhhhhhhhnnnn! Oh my fucking god it hurts.

Now he started to fuck her and grabbed one of her huge tits.

"Oh its just the beginning you fucking whore."

Now Steph also started enjoying it after sometime, after all she was a whore at heart.

She started moaning, "Oh yeaaahhh! Ohhhh yeeeeeaaahh, aaaaahhhh."

"So you are enjoying that, huh? You truly are a fucking bitch."

He increased his speed and she started to moan even louder, "o oo oo yeeahhh ooo fuuucccckkk oooooohhhh, please sloow dooowwn. Ohh fuck"

"Never baby, you are going to get the fucking of a lifetime"

Now he turned her over with her breasts pressed by the desk.

With one hand he applied force on her back to keep her down and with the other he untied her legs and put her right leg on top of the desk, spreading her ass.

"Now get ready" Aj wasted no time and inserted his huge dick inside her ass. After a very long time Steph was feeling a dick in her ass and that too a big one, she couldn't resist but to yell in pain.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuucccckkk, oooh please stop."

"Oh I am just getting started" Now he inserted his finger in his mouth and stretched the side of her face to make her stop yelling . But she was still making noises, "Aaaaaa oooo fuuuu"

He kept switching between her pussy, ass and mouth. After a while steph was moaning a lot less and enjoying it more and more. She totally relived her days as whore.

AJ cleared the desk and lay her down on it. He fucked her in many positions. Doggy style, scissors, 69 and more. It was a total fuckfest. After a while, naturally Aj had to cum but he didn't want to impregnate her.

"Ohh I am going to cum" Aj now put his dick between her humongous boobs and started fucking them to eventually cum on steph's face. He inserted all her cum inside her mouth and forced her to swallow it.

They both sighed. Aj lay on top of Steph and started sucking her boobs. After a while he just wore his clothes, untied her and started walking away.

"Well you're a dead man." Says Steph, "I hope you know you're getting fired."

"You can't fire me," said AJ and picked a small ball like thing lying on the side table, "you see this. This is a camera and everything which gets captured by it goes straight to my laptop. So you are not going to fire me... hell, you will now let me win at WrestleMania, and not just that you will do anything that I want or this thing goes on internet. You know you have enjoyed it. So let it be between you and me, you got that, you cunt?"

Steph nervously, "Y-yeah, I- I got it."

"Good bitch!" Said AJ, "Now grab some clothes from your cupboard, you don't want anyone to see you like this, do you?" and walked out. He threw that ball and said to himself, "well she was easy to fool." And walked away laughing.


	2. The Cringe Champion

**Requested by: The only reviewer of the first chapter** **espeon44**

Its the night of 31st march 2017. We are just 2 days away from WrestleMania 33, but tonight is something on a whole different level. Its the Hall of Fame 2017 induction ceremony. Every superstar of wwe whether they are old or young, with or without family, was invited to the biggest ceremony in pro wrestling world.

From Mojo Rawley to Goldberg, Mark Henry to Baron Corbin all had came to attend the ceremony, and there was also the phenemonal one AJ Styles who was wearing a dark purple suit, a white shirt and pants. He had come alone to the HOF, not like other superstars who had bring their family with them as her wife had taken the kids to her parents. He hadn't had sex in weeks before banging Steph the previous night (in the first chapter), but one night was not enough to remove his thirst.

He was getting more and more horny as he saw more and more beautiful divas making their way clad in their best dresses. The most he got shocked was when he saw the raw women's champion Bayley. She maybe cringy on mic and looked kinda dope with her hair always tied in a fight, but today she was looking very very hot.

She had let her hair loose tonight. She was wearing a backless dress which was white on front middle but was black on the sides and the hip area. It was quiet a tight dress, showing off her assets. Maybe her fiance Aaron had suggested her the dress who had come with her. AJ would've totally banged her tonight if she wouldn't have been there with her fiance.

Suddenly, as the ceremony was about to end with just Angle's induction left he gave Bayley another look and to his surprise there was no one around him. He went to talk to her, "Hey Bayley! What happened, where's Aaron?"

"He had to leave his mom caught a fever." Bayley replied depressingly.

"Oh! So sad to here." said Aj, acting sad, but in his mind he couldn't be more happy. "If you don't mind, Can I sit here?" He asked pointing at Aaron's seat.

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a depressed face.

"C'mon don't be sad." said Aj, sitting on the chair, "If it makes you feel any better my wife's not in the town either."

And suddenly something sparked in bayley's mind as she begin to smile. "Hey, how about this," she said excitedly. "You and I go have a drink or something after this ceremony is over."

AJ couldn't believe it as she had stolen the words out of his mouth. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

So as the ceremony ended they both sat in AJ's car and drove to the hotel they were staying at.

"Here, grab the keys of my room. Am just coming." Said Aj giving her the keys. Bayley was surprised as to why he is giving her the room keys instead of taking her to the bar, but she kept quiet and make her way to Aj's room as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the restaurant bar.

Aj arrived with the wine and glasses, they both drank three or four glasses of wine and were just talking random stuff.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are looking tonight?" said Aj out of the blue.

"Awww, thank you! You are looking dashing too." Bayley replied.

"No, I mean really, I am jealous of Aaron, seeing you tonight." Aj flirted with her, which was clear to Bayley as well, instead of ruining the moment she reciprocated, "Well maybe I should be jealous of Wendy then." They both chuckled and stared at each other's eyes. It was an intense staredown as they both fell into each other's deep eyes. Now they slowly came close to each other, closed their eyes and kissed. They both lay down on the bed, with Aj on top of Bayley, still kissing.

They both catch a break as Aj removed his suit and throw it behind him before pushing Bayley's dress up her waist and removing her wet panty, which also he threw away somewhere.

He gazed at her pussy for quiet some time before Bayley broke the silence, "Do it."

"You sure you wouldn't feel bad about it after we had done it." Aj asked her so that it can go smooth, no matter what was her answer he made up his mind to fuck her a long time back.

"I don't know what's right or wrong at this moment," said Bayley "I only know what I am feeling for you isn't what you feel for a friend... We are more than friends Aj."

It was just the answer he wanted. Now with no thoughts stopping him he unbuttoned his shirt.

Now he inserted two of his fingers inside her pussy as she moaned, "ahhh" he fucked her pussy with her fingers as she was moaning even louder as the speed was increasing, "o ooo OOOOOO YEAAAHHH fuck my pussy Aj!"

Soon he took out his fingers and started licking her clit. Which made her moan even more, "Ohhhh, I am going to cum" and she did came in his mouth and Aj loved to swallow that sweet juice of a girl's vagina.

"God your, pussy's tight." Aj said shockingly

"Yeah, I know. Aaron and I have sex very rarely," Bayley explained, " and now that I think of it his cock also is not so big."

"Well I think then you will be shocked to see mine." He said removing his pants as Bayley removed her dress and gets some help from Aj removing her bra. Now they both were fully naked.

"Lets give your pussy a rest and let your mouth do some work." Aj said smirking at her. She understood what he wanted her to do, she got on her knees and first kissed his cock and said, "That really is big." And put his cock in her mouth. She struggled to swallow the whole cock, before she got help from Aj, who forced the back of her head which made her swallow the whole dick.

Bayley: Mmmmmmm

Aj let go of her head which made her mouth spitting out the cock making her relieved as she catches her breath.

Aj picked her up and throw her on bed. He spread her legs and put his huge cock in her tight pussy all in one go which made her yell in pain, " AHHHHHHHHHHH, OH FUCK" With his hand he also grabbed her average sized breasts and started lightly slapping them

Ignoring her pain he started to fuck her very hard, at a speed she had never experienced before, which made her moan even louder but this time in pleasure "OHHHH FUCKKK!! OHHHH YEAAAAHHHH FUCK ME AJ. YOU ARE THE BEST"

AJ: Yeah, you like that, you bitch?

He leaned towards her to suck her breasts.

Bayley: Oh my god. I am going to cum again.

She had never came twice at one night untill that moment.

Aj: I am going to cum too.

He took his cock out and jerked it off on her beautiful face. "Oh fuck yeah" he said clenching his teeth as he saw her makeup getting ruined by his semen.

Aj started sucking her boobs again which make him horny once again

"Its not over yet." Aj warned Bayley.

Bayley: What? I can't cum one more time Aj. Save something for later

Aj: Well I still hadn't fucked your ass.

"Well," said Bayley blushing, "I never had anal sex before."

Aj: What!? Aaron never fucked your sweet ass. What a shame! Well, don't worry the first experiences are always good to have.

He turned her around to get her in doggy position and spread his ass. He slowly inserted his dick inside her hole which was very tight, making Bayley moan ,"Ohhhh fuckkk that feels so goood." He now started thrusting his cock in and out of her ass. He grabbed her boobs and pulled her up untill he felt her back on his chest. This position made her ass go tight which left her in pain, but she also enjoyed it.

"Ohhhhh yeeaaahhh AaaaJaaaayyy that feels so good."

"You like that, huh?" he asked still fucking her.

"ohh its awesome" she kept moaning and her ass fucking went for quiet some time untill Aj had to cum one final time.

"I am cumming" said Aj as he came inside Bayley's ass. They both sighed in pleasure

He just fell on the bed after the orgasm.

"I'll never forget this night Aj." said bayley as both of them are still catching their breath with both of them lying down on the bed facing each other, they kissed one last time before going to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Irish Lasskicker

**Many people** **requested for this one so I tried to make it somewhat special. Hope you will like it.**

Becky and AJ were good friends, since they both have been on SmackDown from the beginning. Also they both once were champions of thier respective divisions, which really helps to get along with each other.

Becky's mood was little off and she wanted to talk to her friend, AJ about it so she called him to her locker room.

"Yes Becky. Everything okay?" said AJ coming in her room all worried.

"No, nothing's ok." Becky replied.

"Why?" AJ asked, now more worried about her, "What happened?"

"There are some rumors, that I may get drafted to Raw this year." Becky said with a depressing face.

AJ at first was sad hearing the news, but realised he needed to cheer his friend up, said, "So what's wrong? That's good, you will get a chance to improve and have some fresh fueds with new divas"

"Are you kidding me?" she said somewhat shocked, "I probably will not even get a recognised feud on Raw. I mean its RAW."

"Well, to be honest, I also don't like the idea of you going to Raw. I was just saying that to cheer you up. Frankly I don't really see Raw respecting what you can offer, I mean you have great talent, agility, charisma and... you are so beautiful." said AJ before he stared into her eyes as she reciprocated. Both of them looked at each other's eyes for some time, before Becky blushes.

"I think you should talk to Daniel or Shane. Don't believe the Rumors. I mean c'mon there were rumors that I may have to lose to Shane at mania, but I talked to the authority and I got it all settled." AJ suggested.

"I think you are right." said Becky finally with some joy, "I should talk to the someone of higher authority than believing to some rumors. Thanks AJ. I knew you'd help me."

"Anytime Becky." AJ said softly and started staring into her eyes again.

This time both of them stared for a longer time. There were some hairs getting over Becky's eyes. AJ pushed them back with his finger caressing her cheek a little.

"You really think that I am pretty?" asked Becky.

"Yes, I really... really do." AJ answered still staring into her eyes.

Now they both slowly came close to each other with their eyes getting closed. Eventually thier lips meet, they took a pause just to get in mood and started kissing properly.

Styles' hands were on Becky's cheeks and neck, while her hands were around AJ's neck. He pushed her towards the door till her back got the support of the door, still kissing. His hand slowly went from her cheeks to her orange silky hair to her waist and finally her ass. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks with his hands.

They both stopped kissing after some time to catch their breath. Becky realised what she was doing and she gently pushed AJ away.

"I... I think I should go talk to Shane." Becky said nervously and left immediately.

AJ could have forced his way around Becky to get what he wants but something stopped him to do so, he didn't know what but something did. He had forced many ladies to have sex with him and had got away every time but he didn't knew what happened their with Becky.

After standing there for quite sometime, recollecting what just happened, he left the room still thinking about the best kiss he ever had.


	4. The Knight and The Queen

**_I know_** ** _many will be furious or sad or maybe happy with my decision right now after reading the last chapter, but the story involves only one night stands. So AJ will move on to another women... but I have also decided that I will continue to build AJ-Becky_**. ** _So enjoy the new chapter._**

As soon as Styles got out of Becky's room he saw charlote coming towards him.

"What were you doing in Becky's locker room?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, she just had something to discuss with me." He replied a bit nervously.

"Oh my god," she sighed, "was it about the rumours of her going to raw?"

"Yeah, she called me to comfort her... Comfort her with talking, only talking." Styles was stuttering.

"Okay." Charlotte ignored his unusual behaviour, "Well I thought I talked her out of it. Anyway, where is she?"

"She went to talk to Shane and clarify all these rumours." He replied.

"Hmmm, good for her. Ok see ya." She said and started walking away. Then suddenly AJ realised he still had a boner from that kiss with Becky, and he was a little horny too. He needed to have sex. He was going to say something to Charlotte but A voice interrupted him.

"Hey, long time no see Charlotte."

Charlotte and AJ turned to see who it was... and it was Britani (Paige)

"Hello there girl." Charlotte said suprisingly and hugged her, "Watcha doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Well you know..." Paige stopped and looked at AJ, "Hi, myself Paige." She blushed.

"Yeah, I know I've seen you... I mean in the ring." AJ was still recovering from the monents that had just happened.

"Oh come on don't be shy, everyone has seen 'it'." Paige tried to make the environment light, "and talking about 'it', I was here just to talk about some corporate stuff and my future with the company."

"Yeah-yeah we know," said Charlotte, "I am just wondering why you stil have clothes on, I mean we have all seen the 'stuff'."

"Well, we have also seen your 'stuff' but I don't see you naked, Do I?" said Paige. They both shared a laugh before Paige continued, "And those two babies are bigger than mine." she whispered pointing at charlotte's boobs. This had turned on AJ more he just wanted to have sex but there were two girls in front of him and he wanted both of them... And that's what he did.

"Hey ladies, could you come in here for a sec?" AJ said and let them into Becky's locker room. They both sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter AJ?" The girls asked.

"Ok, the thing is," He said sitting in between them, "my wife has been gone to her mother's house. And I hadn't had sex in months (Liar)."

"Why are you teling this to us?" Paige asked.

"Oh you know why..." He said as he carresed her thighs, " and you... also know why..." This time he said to charlotte and licked her neck.

He throwed his body over charlotte kissing her, while Paige carresed her pussy in the corner.

AJ got up on his legs, "Let's get straight down to bussiness." He said to the girls and take his huge dick out. Both the girls get on their knees and started blowing him one at a time.

Paige got up after a while and kissed AJ while charlotte give him a blowjob.

Styles took a break and asked Paige, "You're not worried about Alberto, are you?"

"No, nothing is different for me, I just wear the stupid ring now." Paige continued to kiss AJ as he removed all her clothing. Meanwhile charlotte helped herself removing her wrestling gear. Styles grabbed one of Paige's boobs and put the other one in his mouth and charlotte started licking Paige's pussy now.

"Ohhh yeaahh. This is what Alberto can't do on his own." Paige moaned.

AJ looked at Paige's eyes and ordered, "I want you to ride my cock... right now, got it?"

"Mmm hmm" she nodded.

AJ now sat on the couch. She did what he ordered and starting bouncing on his huge cock making her boobs bounce with her.

"Ohhh yeeaaah that's it baby keep riding." He ordered the white beauty.

"Let's see what your tongue can do." Said charlotte and sat down on AJ's face making him lick her pussy. She enjoyed and moaned a lot.

The room was filled with both of the girls' moaning.

AJ got off Charlotte and get Paige off her cock and said to paige, "Come here."

He lied down on the floor and Paige sat on his face. AJ licked her pussy making her moan, "Ohhhh yeeeaaaa uuhhhhh I love it."

Charlotte joined the party and gave AJ a blowjob.

"Give me your legs." Paige demanded Charlotte, which she obeyed. Paige picked up her legs and put them on each of her shoulders so that the Queen's pussy was right in front of her where she could lick it.

It was a triangle position with Styles lying on the ground licking Paige's pussy, Paige with Charlotte's leg spread out in front of her licking her pussy and charlotte ,in an inclined angle with lower half of her body in mid air, giving blowjob to Styles.

Nobody was moaning, all their mouths were occupied. It was like a contest going in there, and Paige was the first to give up. She get Charlotte off her to catch some breath. Charlotte also give up as she started a handjob on Styles cock. It was impossible to stop Styles licking Paige's pussy. Charlotte joined him in some of that action both of their tongues meet inside her pussy. It was like heaven for Paige.

"Uhhh ohh you both rock ahhhnn" she moaned.

After a while AJ got off her pussy. He now picked up charlotte and licked her boobs before throwing her on the couch. He put his big cock inside her in one go and started fucking her.

"Aahhh, o-ohh-ohhh my god this is awesome" She moaned in pleasure.

"Shut that mouth and make your tongue do the work." Said Paige.

Paige sat on her mouth making charlotte lick her white juicy pussy. AJ started slaping Paige's and charlotte's huge boobs.

AJ got off Charlotte and let the ladies do the work in 69 position with Paige on top, while he play with his dick watching them.

After a while he get over paige's ass and inserted his dick inside her unexpectedly which make her yell in pain, "AAAHHHH" Styles quickly covered her mouth and said, "No yelling baby, I know its big but you have to do it. You got it?"

She nodded yes and he removed his hand and started fucking her ass while Charlotte was still working on her pussy. This made her moan very loudly, "UUUUHHHHH OOOOHHH YEEAAH FUUUCK ME LIIIKE A WHORE YEEAAA!!!"

Charlotte now pushed Paige's face back onto her pussy stopping her loud moaning. Now Charlotte and Paige were licking each other's pussy, while AJ fucked Paige's ass from behind. That position lasted like forever.

"I am gonna cuuumm." Finally AJ said some words after a lot moaning and took his dick out, "You two get on your knees." They did as he ordered and both of them get their faces in front of his cock.

"Here it cums." And he came all over their pretty faces and their black and golden hairs.

They all lied down on the floor , panting, getting some air inside thier mouths.

"That was amazing." Charlotte broke a long silence, "That was my first threesome."

"Mine too." Said AJ, and they both looked at Paige.

"OK, I had done it before but that one was not even close to this one." All of them chuckled as they didn't have the energy to laugh.

"Hey, Dan how are ya?" A voice was heard from outside the door.

"That's Becky." AJ whispered. They all got up and panicked.

The knob turned and the door opened...


	5. The Goddess

**_So previously AJ had a threesome with Charlotte and Paige in Becky's locker room. When they were done they suddenly hear Becky's voice outside._**

"It's Becky." AJ whispered to Charlotte and Paige, "Quick pick up your clothes." They pick up there clothes but they didn't know what to do next. Charlotte got an idea and ran towards the bathroom. AJ and Paige followed her. They got in and locked the bathroom door from inside.

Becky opened the room door. The room was a little messy but she didn't notice. She wanted to go to the bathroom. Finding out the door was locked she knocked and, "Who's in there?"

"It's me, Styles" AJ replied. "(To Charlotte and Paige) Quick wear your clothes and move out from the window." And they did exactly what he ordered they wore their clothes and got out through the window.

AJ came out of the bathroom and saw Becky sitting on the couch, "Hey, Becky. I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom."

"No, not at all." She said with a bit of nervousness. She was still thinking about the kiss they had, "If you don't mind..." And she moved towards the bathroom.

AJ stood there still thinking about what just happened, he kissed Becky, he didn't forced her to have sex with him and he had a threesome outta nowhere. He left her room with his mind still making some sense out of all of this.

Smackdown was over. Everyone was going to the airport for their next stay. AJ got to his car and checked his pocket for car keys. He realised that he had left the keys at his locker room. But now everyone had left, there was no one in the arena except the guard. He tried his luck and talked to the guard.When the guard saw Styles he surprisingly said, "You are AJ Styles. The Phenomenal One, AJ STYLES. You want to go inside? Sure. Here take the keys, but can I take a picture with you when you get back."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks man" AJ replied with a smile.

"Thanks to you." He was very happy, excited, nervous all at once after meeting his idol.

As soon as he got the keys, AJ rushed towards the arena.

"What a day!" The guard thought to himself, "I just met AJ STYLES, and in the evening I met..." Then suddenly he remembered he was not supposed to give the keys to Styles. He turned around and called for him, "SIR... SIR... COME BACK..." But AJ couldn't hear him. He was running towards the arena. The guard couldn't leave his place. He felt terrible and hoped everything goes right.

Styles got to his locker room. When he opened the door he was in for a surprise...

"Alexa, what are you doing?" He asked in total shock.

Alexa was there wearing just a bra and nothing else with an unknown naked man over her. They got up quickly and cover thier parts with clothes.

"What the hell is going on here? And who is this?" AJ asked almost shouting.

"This is..." Alexa tried to remember the guy's name, "Jason... Or John... No definitely not John... Or maybe Jack."

"Its Tyler." The guy said irritatingly.

"Tyler. I was so close." Alexa said with a smile.

AJ looked at Tyler," Just wear your pants and get the hell out of here."

"But..."

"GET OUT."

He wore his pants and took off with the rest of his clothes frightened by AJ. Alexa also pulled up her panties.

AJ looked at Alexa and asked furiously, "Who was that guy? Why were you sleeping with a guy you barely know? Why in a closed arena? And WHY IN MY LOCKER ROOM?"

"I'll tell you everything." Alexa replied a bit shy, "He was a Fan. He was a friend of the guard outside. The guard brought him here to meet you. Technically they were your fans but I got to know that you left. Coincidentally I was here. They saw me instead of you. They both took my autograph and some pics with me. Tyler decided to stay to spend some time with me. While the guard had to do his job. And then... You know, one thing led to another... And that guard was supposed to get us out when we were done and also not let anyone in."

"You were sleeping with a stranger, a fan, but stranger." AJ was talking to him like she was her daughter.

"I didn't wanted to, I wanted to sleep with you." Alexa said it in the moment and then realised she shouldn't have said that.

"What?" AJ was now more confused.

"Yeah. After your match tonight I was little turned on, and I came hear to make a move on you, but you were not here and then Todd came..."

"Tyler"

"...yeah whatever. He came and I decided to do it with him." Alexa's story was over. Both of then standed there in silence.

"Well," Alexa broke the silence, "I am still left undone, still turned on." She slowly moved towards AJ trying to seduce him.

"No no no no no no no no... No"Aj said backing away.

"Oh come on! I know you're married and I am engaged but don't you get bored of the same old stuff. And it will just be a one night thing, I promise." Alexa tried to convince him and moved more closer to him. AJ didn't know what made him say no, he would have said yes any other day but why he said no he still didn't knew. But as soon as Bliss jumped onto AJ with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head to say, "Pleeaase... "

It didn't take him a second to say, "Oh screw it, lets do this." He kissed her and moved ahead with her till her back hit the wall. AJ's whole tongue was inside bliss' mouth.

They were kissing and then suddenly an idea struck Bliss's mind, "Hey, there is no one in this whole arena except us. You wanna do this in the ring." She suggested with a dirty smile.

"You bet I do."

AJ took her to the ring on his back.They turned on the light from somewhere but not all the lights it was just a spotlight that fell on the ring. They lied down in the middle of the ring with Bliss on top and kissed. They took each other's clothes off while kissing. Bliss was just wearing a bra and a panty which was not difficult to take off. Styles was wearing a T-shirt and a trouser. Bliss took off the T-shirt but didn't try the trousers as her hands were very short to reach it. They were still kissing taking turns putting tongue in each other's mouth.

Now AJ stood up and took off his trousers, "You wanna suck it?" He asked pink at his cock.

"You bet I do." She replied with a slutty voice and got on her knees.

She took AJ's whole dick inside her mouth at once and give him a blowjob. AJ hold her hairs to keep her head thrusting at his cock. He forced her to suck his whole dick and forced her head to go all the way. Finally he let her go. He pick her up and kissed her. This time while kissing her, he spanked his ass a little. He started to sniff and lick her neck and continue to spank her fat ass, which made her moan a little, "uhhhnn."

Now AJ moved Bliss to the corner. He pick her up and put her legs on the ropes in each side of the turnbuckle, just like the setup for shattered dreams, making her pussy spread. AJ got down on his knees and started licking the juicy pussy.

"Uhhnn Oh yeaaahh AJ, you are amaahhzihhng." Bliss moaned.

At that time AJ said something he was not supposed to say,"You like that Becky..."

"Becky? I am Alexa Bliss. Why you said Becky?" Bliss looks confused.

Styles tried to think of a good way to come back from it and said, "I-I didn't said Becky I said you whacky... Little... Whore. Why did you heard Becky."

"I don't know. Whatever, you continue." She closed her eyes and relaxed his back of the head on the top rope as styles get back to lick her pussy he keep flicking her pussy with his tongue.

After a while his tongue was tired so he spit on Bliss's pussy and inserted three fingers in it unexpectedly, which make a loud moan came out of her mouth, "AHHHNNNN... OHHHH FUUCK... SZZZ" She bit her lips to stop the o loud moaning.

AJ was now enjoying fingering her pussy and he also started spanking her medium sized boobs. He now got up. He pick Bliss up to turn her upside down and hooked her legs onto the third rope so that he could lick her pussy while standing and Alexa could give him a blowjob.

Bliss took a rest from blowjob occasionally to catch some breath and give him a hand job instead but AJ never stopped licking her pussy he kept licking and spitting on it Sometimes he fingered it which made her moan a little.

AJ turned Bliss again so that she could stand on her feet.

"AJ," Bliss said in her soothing voice, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like I am your sex toy."

"Be careful what you wish for, lady."

He took her at the edge of the ring near the ropes, made her face towards the ropes and told her to tightly hold on to the second rope with both her hands. A bit confused Bliss did as his master ordered.

AJ grabbed Bliss's thighs and picked her up so that her whole body was in mid air and her pussy was aligned to his cock. AJ put his cock inside her in that position. She couldn't do anything but moan, "AAAAHHHHHNN..." Now AJ started thrusting his cock in and out of her. Bliss tried to wrap her legs around AJ's waist, while still holding onto the second rope, but she just couldn't with all the thrusting. She just kept moaning, "Ahhnnn oh yeeaaah fuck me AJ"

AJ kept thrusting his cock inside her for a while. Now Alexa was sweating through her hands the ropes were going to slip out of her hands, "AJ my grip is getting loose..." Bliss said

"Don't worry baby, if you even fell it is just the ring, you fall on it everyday." Bliss realising what AJ was saying let go of the ropes. She fell face first into the mat.

"Did it hurt?" AJ asked her.

"No, not much."

"I bet this will." Said AJ with a smirk. With his cock still inside her, he got down on his knees to make it comfortable. He thrusted his cock in and out of her very fast. He started fucking her very hard. This made Alexa beg, "O-ohn my go-od aaahhnnn. Oh pleehhse sloh-ow down."

"What happened baby it's hurting you, huh?" That's not even my top speed." He said clenching his teeth. He grabbed Bliss's bra and panty from middle of the ring and stuffed the panty in her in her mouth and used the bra to tie her arms behind her back so that she couldn't yell, "Get ready for the top gear baby." He said. Bliss's face was down on the mat with and her back. AJ held Bliss, with her hair, like a horse and pick her head. He started fucking her the hardest he could. Bliss couldn't yell our moan. It was so hard that she almost spit the panty out of her mouth, but Styles push them back in. Bliss was a getting hurt but still enjoying.

AJ slowed down for the last bit and untied her arms. Bliss got on all fours and took out panty from her mouth and started panting, "Are you out of your mind?!! I was dying there." Bliss furiated on AJ.

"No you wasn't, you were enjoying that." AJ had just said the truth. Bliss also knew she had enjoyed it. "Now get ready for the cum to cover you face." he warned Alexa.

AJ stood up and Alexa got on her knees and said, "Try not to cum on my hair. It's hard to get it out and they smell so bad."

"Ok baby. " AJ carefully put away all hair from her face with his left hand and hold her blonde hair back. The goddess was waiting for the cum with her mouth open. But at the last moment... "Take this bitch." AJ brought all her hair in front of her face and came all over them. Some cum got into her mouth which AJ made sure she swallow.

"Oh... come on man." Said Alexa all irritated with AJ.

"What? Its a good conditioner." AJ chuckled.

"Now it will take days to come off." Alexa was still irritated.

"Just wear your clothes we gotta go it's 2:30 in the morning."

"Okay." She said a bit sarcastically.

They thought the night was over for them but universe had other plans... or maybe Styles had other plans.

AJ wore his clothes. Bliss went to AJ's locker room where her clothes were and wore them without her undergarments as they were of no use now. She also washed her hair with water but didn't have the time to wash them properly.

They both locked the arena and handed over the keys and 100 dollar to the guard told him to never tell anyone about this.

"Sir, mam, a photograph?" The guard asked a bit nervously. They both agreed and took a pic with him. They both sat in AJ's car with nowhere to go.

"What do we do, we had a flight to catch at 2 O' clock which we missed. Now?" Alexa asked AJ.

"I have booked the tomorrow 11 am flight tickets. Till then we can sleep here." said AJ

AJ had a landrover which he borrowed from his friend to travel in the state. AJ drove it to a quiet road and parked on the side. They both got on the back seat. Set the seat up so that they could lie down.

Alexa's back was facing towards AJ, who was sleeping at a distance, which made him Stare at his tight ass.

Suddenly Styles came closer to Alexa and spooned her. His hand went from her belly to her pussy and started caressing it. Bliss was taken by it surprisingly but he let him have his moment. She thought he is just going to play with his hands as he had just jerked like 5 minutes ago.

Styles shock her when he said, "Wanna go again?"

"What?" Said Alexa, "We just did it. I am very tired right now."

"Oh fuck off! I was just being nice asking to you." AJ first took off his trousers and then took off Bliss's shorts to expose her bare ass and pussy. Alexa couldn't do anything she was the one who invited AJ to fuck her like a sex toy.

AJ was still spooning Alexa. He put his cock inside her in that same position. This time AJ felt her pussy to be a little tight. So he tried to put his cock inside her with force, which made Bliss yell in pain, " AAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNN OOOOHHHHH FUUUCK UUUHHHNNNN"

"Why you are screaming? You just had my cock inside you." Said AJ

"Wrong hole, AJ" Alexa replied.

AJ looked down and realised he had inserted his cock inside her ass. "So what? Let's fuck your ass."

"No!" Bliss exclaimed in pain, "I- I've never had anal sex before."

"What? You are 25 and you never had anal. Well I guess I get to be the first."

Before Bliss could say anything AJ was fucking her ass. They rolled over to do it in doggy style. But Alexa couldn't hold it for long as it made her ass tight and the fucking more painful. So she ended up with her face falling onto the seat spreading her ass but still moaning.

"Lets do this in another position." said AJ taking his cock out and turned Alexa over so that her front could face him.

"Yeah, that's ok. You could fuck my pussy." Alexa said with a relief.

"No baby you're still getting ass fucked." AJ pick her legs by the thighs and make them pushed them till her feet was near her ears. This position left her asshole one again in front of his dick.

AJ pit his cock inside her ass while his hands hold onto her legs.Alexa screamed in pain. "Ohhhhhhh my goooood."

AJ now made her hands go over her boobs ,still covered by her top, with his biceps relaxing on Alexa's thigh still holding her in that position. Now he get rid of her top and grabbed her boobs and pressed them with both hands before he fucked her ass in his top speed. This time Alexa screamed on top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNN OHHHHHNNNN FOR GOD'S SAAAKE STOOOOP!!!!"

"What happened? I thought you were the goddess." Said AJ still holding her boobs and getting faster and faster every moment which made Bliss scream louder and louder.

He now took his cock out. He let go off her boobs and pulled his arms back which made her lay down straight. He was going to cum. So he took his cock out, put it in between her boobs and started fucking them. He held Alexa's head up so that she could swallow the cum.

"Oh yeaaahhhh!! Here it comes." AJ warned Alexa and again brought all her hair in front of her face and came all over them. Bliss swallowed the cum that got into his mouth and cursed Styles, "ohhh you son of a bitch!!!"

Styles fell on the side of Bliss and put ber arms over her boobs. They both were very tired. Alexa was so tired that she didn't even moved her hands to put her hair back, they remain on her face with all the cum. They both fell asleep in just a minute.

What a night for Styles! He kissed 4 girls, had sex with 3 of them and came 3 times in barely 10 hours. He had earned that sleep.


	6. The Return

**_This is the second last chapter of the story. The last chapter will be uploaded within a week or two._** ** _Enjoy._**

Weeks had passed since Styles and Becky kissed. Everything was going pretty well, but it also meant that AJ haven't had sex for weeks.

AJ had felt a little change in his thoughts. Most of the times he thought about Becky and that kiss. He gets so deep in those thoughts that he didn't even sees most of the hot girls passing by. He didn't think that it was a crush, he thought it is just because Becky is hot and he had a great kiss with her. According to him he just needed one night with Becky to get those thoughts out of his mind.

It was the 30th May edition of Smackdown live. AJ was sitting in his locker room thinking about how to talk to Becky to have his one night with her. But before that he heard a knocking on the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see the sight. It was the billion dollar princess Stephanie Mcmahon.

"Could I come in." She asked. AJ welcomed her in and sat with her on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" AJ asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. I want you. Inside of me right now." Steph instantly got close to his face to kiss him. But Styles got up took a couple steps back and said, "No no no no no no... You had your time girl. Let someone else have fun now."

"Oh, please the sex with you was one of the best I ever had. And that coming out of my mouth is pretty huge thing, you know, considering my history." She was trying to flatter AJ, but he was too smart to fell for that.

"Oh get out of here. Right now!" He shouted at her.

She stood up and started walking away. Suddenly she turned around and kissed AJ. She pushed him to a wall and put his hands on her ass. AJ was taken by a shock with this kiss but was enjoying the kiss and her fat ass cheeks. Stephanie unlocked the lips and asked Styles, "So you wanna do it?"

Styles eyes were still closed he was still holding onto her ass, "Yes, I want to do it Becky..." He instanly opened his eyes realising what he had said.

"Becky?" Stephanie questioned AJ. "Whatever, I could ignore that for you."

AJ thought about it and said, "But I can't..."

"Sorry. what?"

"Steph you have to leave. NOW." He shouted at her and this time he made sure she leaves.

Now he decided to just go to Becky's room and talk to her, and that's what he did. He stood there in front of Becky's room took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Becky opened the door and was a bit shocked to sees AJ there. They haven't talked to each other since their kiss, it was like a silent agreement... and today AJ had decided to break it.

"Becky, I need to talk to you." AJ said with a bit nervousness.

"Yeah sure. Come in." Becky let him come in and they both sat on her couch. "What is it?"

"Becky, that kiss we had the other night..."

"Oh stop right there mate. We aren't talking about that. OK?" she said in her sexy irish accent.

"Why not? I want to talk about it." AJ almost shouted at her this time.

"Then talk to yourself." Becky said as she stood up and walked towards the door but before she could open it she was interupted by AJ.

"Becky that was the best kiss I ever had... And I know you had a great kiss too."

Hearing that Becky stood there holding the door knob. She slowly turned around and said, "I Accept. It was a pretty good kiss. But it's just that a kiss nothing else."

"Becky I keep thinking about you all the time." AJ said while Becky just couldn't look into his face. "Hey, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have thoughts about me." Becky couldn't even look into his eyes for more than a second and AJ was asking him to tell a lie looking into them.

"Becky, I am not saying we have crush on each other. I am saying that we just need one night with each other and we probably get over those thoughts."

"AJ that's wrong you have a wife, I have a boyfriend and I am 10 years younger than you. We can't do this."

Now AJ was just getting furious, "Well look Becky I have not come here just to talk to you, ok? I have come here for just to have one night with you and I am not leaving this room until I have it. And I AM going to have it one way or the another."

"Well then it's settled. You can't make me agree for it. So why don't you go on and force me to have sex with you. Come on, do it, AJ Styles" said Becky irritated with Styles behaviour and finally staring at his face. "Go on, Rape me."

They both stood in the same stance for a while but AJ couldn't do it, he just couldn't force her.

"You know what?" Becky broke the silence, "I am done for tonight so if you'd excuse me I had to leave." And she did. She got out, took her car and drove away as AJ stood there still thinking why he didn't force her.

Styles got back to his locker room and prepared for his match with Ziggler in the main event that night. Meanwhile Becky drove to his boyfriend Luke's house. It was locked so she used her spare key to open it. She got in and called for him, "Luke... Luke" she roamed around searching. She got upstairs to look into his bedroom and before she could knock on the door she hear a girl moaning. She suddenly opened the door to find her boyfriend with another women. "What is going on Luke? Who is this bitch?" Said Becky furiously.

"Becky, weren't you supposed to be back by 12." Luke asked her didn't knowing anything else to say.

"Oh yeah it's my fault isn't it. You two ENJOY." She said as she walked away. Luke chased her with no clothes on his body. She got out of the house and Luke couldn't follow her there naked. And just shouted, "Becky, wait. Wait Becky."

But she totally ignored her and drove away.

She was in tears didn't knowing where to go right now. She just wanted her car to get hit by a truck and die...

Back in the arena Styles had lost to Ziggler on his hometown and SmackDown was off air. He headed back to his locker room for a quick shower.But before he could do that he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Stephanie standing there wearing a bikini, "So you wanna do it now?" She asked him with a seductive voice. AJ said nothing and just shut the door on her face. He headed back to pick his towel but he heard another knock. This time he got very angry. He opened the door and shouted, "I said nu..." He was interupted by the sight of Becky standing across the doorway. "You... you came back. Did you change your mind?" He asked.

"Luke cheated on me." Said Becky with a depressed face. AJ asked her to move in for comfort and she did . She stood right behind AJ as he closed the door. As soon as he turned around Becky kissed him. At first AJ was shocked but then he realised thats what he wanted all this time and he finally got it. They kissed for quite some time with their tongues touching each other. After a while Becky break the kiss and said, "No! this is not right."

"Oh no. I shouldn't have done that." AJ said sarcastically.

"No. Not that way. I want to have that night with you but its just that I never had just sex with anyone. I like the buildup going into it, you know going to dinner and then if everything went well heading back to the his house for the night." Becky explained.

"Oh, we don't have time for that so lets just skip to the end part." Said AJ and tried to kiss her.

She moved away and said, "No, AJ if its gonna happen it will happen the way I want. So how about we go for a quick dinner now."

"Well what I heard from Shane is that you have to be on talking smack in 30 minutes so it's just sex or nothing." AJ replied.

"So I gues we aren't meant to be." Becky said and started heading out.

"Or.. " AJ stopped her, " we could go out for dinner tomorrow night if that's what you want."

"No, tomorrow night I am busy. How bout the night after that."

"Well I had something to do that night."

"Lets do it Friday night then." Becky suggested.

"Oh Friday, thats..." He tried to call it off but then saw the cute face of Becky, "...awesome. Done we will have our date on Friday night."

"Whoa! Thats not a date. It's just two friends having dinner and then having sex for just one night. Ok?"

"Ok." AJ nodded. Becky smiled at him and left. Styles check the calender hanging on his wall and checked Friday, 2nd June 2017. He called his friend Dave, "Hey, Dave look... I can't have my birthday party on Friday. It seems like I have someone... something important to do. Would you tell everyone else... Thanks mate."

AJ hung up the phone and hold it with a smile on his face. They both were ready and excited to have an awesome Friday night.


	7. The Last Stand

**Guys, really sorry. This chapter was supposed to be out 2 months ago but I couldn't make it as I got stuck at some stuff but here is the finale of the story- AJ's last one night stand.**

 ** _I am also thinking about writing a seperate AJ-Becky romantic story as a follow up to this... let me know what you guys think. Enjoy : )_**

The night was finally here. AJ and Becky were waiting for this for long three days.

AJ looked at the Calender, that day's date to be specific, Friday, June 2nd.

"Time to rock birthday boy," He said to himself and got out of his hotel room which he was staying for the upcoming SmackDown. Becky was staying in the same hotel just three rooms away from him.

AJ was wearing a casual tight black shirt with matching pants.

He went to Becky's room and knocked on the door. Becky opened the door clad in a red strapless red dress stretched to her thighs but barely covering them.

"Wow!.. you look... hot!!" AJ said amazed with sight

"Am I? Will I be able to score tonight?" She asked him seductively.

"Oh, tonight you could come in your night clothes and you will still score." Said AJ and leaned over to kiss her. They both kissed for a while. They both surely were turned on after that long kiss.

"You wanna do this now?" AJ asked Becky.

"No, " Becky whispered in his ears, "I love the build up to it..."

"Lets go in then." AJ said and they both looked left and right making sure no one is watching them and went in.

"So how's it gonna go?" AJ asked

"Well, we could have dinner over there," she pointed at a table which was ready with the dinner, "and talk about some stuff. Then after that we could do anything you want?" She said with a flirty smile

"I got ya.." he said winking at her.

They both sat down to have some meal and some talking. They were just talking random stuff about themselves untill AJ asked a question becky didn't expected him to ask.

"So why did you returned to me?"

"W-what?" She asked pretending she didn't understood what he said.

"Why you came back to me after you turned me down?"

"Well... after I sat in my car, after... you know what I saw, I was in tears. I was just devastated with him. Then, out of nowhere you popped into my head. Then I realised that at that very moment I just wanted you... to do all kinds of stuff to me." She said with her very seductive irish accent.

"Oh believe me I WILL do all kinds of stuff with you... I won't hold back."

"I don't want you too." She smirked

"But I have one more question... why didn't you get it over with at that very moment?" AJ asked a little confused

"Because as I said..." She leaned over to his ears and whispered, " I. Love. The. Buildup."

"I think we have had enough buildup now." AJ said turned on and stood up to get over to Becky's side of the table and kissed her. Becky kissed him back. They both played with their tongues in each other's mouth.

AJ just wanted to do it right there. He wanted her so bad he just wiped everything off the table and laid Becky on to it to continue the kiss. They didn't care about the cutlery they broke, they would just pay for those things and it will be totally worth it.

AJ got rid of his shirt and started caressing Becky's pussy while still kissing. He pulled up Becky's dress and throw it away, now she had just had her black undergarments on. They both continue to kiss. Suddenly AJ picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

After a while he stopped kissing her and started moving down. First he kissed and licked her neck. Then he pulled her up so that her breast were right in front of him where he could kiss her cleavage. He didn't pull out her bra yet he was just enjoying the smell of her breasts. He pulled her up again, now Becky's legs were almost around his chest and he kissed her belly. AJ was losing the balance so he moved towards the wall for the support. He kissed her abs in that position which made Becky moan a little. Now AJ unhooked her legs to push them up and make them rest on his shoulders so that Becky's pussy is right in front of his face, still covered with the her black panty. He moved her panty to the side and started playing with her clit with his tongue. The feeling of AJ's tongue inside her made Becky moan a little louder.

AJ then turned Becky upside down and continue to lick her pussy, meanwhile Becky pulled AJ's pants down and started giving him a blowjob in the same position. They both were moving very fast, so fast Becky had to cum after a while.

"Oh!!! AJ I am cummin!" Becky moaned, pulling her mouth away from his cock. And as she did AJ took all of her cum in his mouth and turnerd her again, so she could stand on her feet, to kiss her, making her swallow her own juices.

"Get back to your work." AJ ordered Becky and forced her on her knees. He slapped his dick on her cheeks before making her deep throat it. He held her head with his right hand and keep forcing her on his cock he didn't let go off her for a long time. She was hardly breathing during that blowjob. He tapped on AJ's thigh signalling him to let go of her but AJ didn't care. Finally Becky forced her way out.

"You outta ya mind or what?" She said catching her breath.

"I warned you, I won't hold back." AJ said with a smile, " if you can't even get through that I doubt you will make it through the night."

"Oh Yeah... lets see." Becky kinda accepted AJ's challenge and started blowing him again and stroking his cock with her hand at the same time. She was not holding back this time. She gave her A-game to AJ. He was at his climax but he didn't want to cum this early. Becky had made up his mind that she is not stopping till she got AJ's cum in her mouth.

"Ohhh! I am cumming!." AJ groaned and he came in Becky's mouth. Becky then got up and kissed AJ making him swallow his own cum some of which he spitted after the kiss.

"Two can play this game." Said Becky smiling at AJ.

"So you wanna do it rough girl. You got it." AJ warned Becky. He removed her bra and licked her boobs before biting her nipple which made Becky scream a little, "HOOOHH!!"

He then picked her up and throws her on the bed.

He spread her legs and thrust his cock inside her in one go, which made her scream even louder in pain.

"Hhaaaaaaahh!! Ohh fuck!"

"What happened can't handle this?" AJ said leaning towards her breast.

Becky now bit her lips to stop the moaning but she was still making sounds while AJ fucked her in missionary position. AJ got close to Becky's face and saw her biting her lips.

"Oh don't do that baby. I want to hear you moan." He said as he softly slapped her. After a while Becky got used to it and was moaning a lot less but AJ couldn't accept it. "Lets take this to the top gear." He said and took out his cock before flipping Becky around. She was now laying on her stomach with her back facing AJ. He spread her ass and spit on her. He picked her up for doggy style and inserted his cock in her asshole. He fucked her ass in that position while she kept moaning louder and louder.

Now AJ grabbed her hair so she can't pull her face down on the mat, infact he pulled her up and more close to him by her hair. As he felt her back on his chest he grabbed her boobs to hold her in that position. AJ was forcing his dick inside Becky's tight ass which made her scream. AJ covered her mouth to stop the screaming.

"Don't scream baby or I may have to gag your mouth." He warned Becky.

She tried her best to hold the screaming but she just couldn't bear the pain and screamed. Aj didn't do anything about it as he had to cum now. He took out his cock and Becky turned around and laid on the bed getting ready for his cum. AJ kept grunting as he stroke his cock a few times to cum over her breasts.

They both lie side by side to catch a break.

"You came twice, but I have already gone one round." Said Becky.

"So why don't you make yourself cum." He said looking at her.

She understood what he was saying and got on top of his cock. She first made it hard again with few strokes and then sat on it.

"Ride cowgirl." Aj ordered Becky which she obeyed and started riding his cock while AJ gazed at her bouncing boobs. Not long after that Becky had to cum.

"Hoooohh! I am goin to cum!" Becky moaned.

Becky didn't have any stamina left to move away from his cock so she kept bouncing on it

"I am cumming too." Said AJ and they both came at the same time. Becky was still sitting on AJ's cock even after both had came.

AJ got up after a while and picked Becky just to lay her down.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked

"You wanted to cum again. So let's make you cum... again" he said and spitted on Becky's pussy to insert his fingers inside her. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her very rapidly. Becky was taking breaks while moaning she just couldn't handle AJ's speed and she came again. Aj took out his fingers covered with Becky's cum and put it in her mouth, making her swallow that.

"That's how its done baby." Said AJ as he lied down next to her as they both feel asleep.

They both had a great night, they would have loved to have another night like that but the their lives wouldn't have allowed them to do it Or...


	8. THE NEW STORY

This is to everyone who are following just this story and not me. New story is out _StyLynch: A Phenomenally Fiery Love Story_. Check it out It just have the recap right now and an author's note which you all should read so that you know what to expect and what not to expect from that story. Follow that story to get updated as soon as I post the first chapter. Peace Out!


End file.
